weekyle15s_the_ten_savioursfandomcom-20200214-history
Mako
Mako is a firebender who is a apart of Team Avatar who helps from time to time. Appearance He has black hair with red eyes and wears a police uniform when joined the force. Personality Characterized by his stoic and brooding personality, Mako is generally aloof and indifferent, though he is not incapable of genuine kindness and a protective demeanour. He tends to act in a critical and controlling manner, stemming from a life on the streets and a drive to protect his little brother, which forced him to take on adult responsibilities at a young age. In light of the brothers' pasts, he cares deeply for Bolin and is very protective of him. After Mako lost his parents, he was willing to do whatever was necessary to help him and his brother survive the rough environment of Republic City, even going as far as scamming and working for a notorious criminal organization. Eventually, Mako abandoned these immoral activities but refused to admit the criminality of his past actions to Carter, as he firmly believed he was doing what was necessary to survive. Mako always puts the interests of safety and survival ahead of other things, as exemplified by his reluctance to let Bolin keep a fire ferret as a pet, since that would strain their already small food supply. Living on the streets has given him a "hard-edge", though he seems to relax when he is with Bolin, Carter, or Asami, or when he achieves something important. Although he never forgot his roots on the street, Mako lost some of his hard-edge and became more considerate of others over time, as well as more emotionally forthcoming, as evidenced when he gave his treasured scarf to his grandmother, Yin, reasoning that she needed the reminder of her son more than him. His friends, family, and sense of duty remained the main motivation for his actions, making him willing to do what was necessary, even make the ultimate sacrifice, if it meant keeping the people he cared for save. Going with his hard edge, Mako has a wrathful side to him as well, having the capacity to kill or harm anyone who wrongs his brother and friends. This was particularly evident when he threatened an Equalist by raising a flaming fist when seeking information regarding Bolin's whereabouts. His protective attitude toward his younger brother on the street in the years after their parents' death reflected this side of him as well. Mako is very dutiful in his job as a cop, having arrested several triad members since joining the force, and was on the fast track to becoming detective. Despite his coworkers' constant belittlement, Mako promptly suggests his theories on open cases and refuses to take the easy way out to close a case, being adamant in following leads. His commitment and effectiveness on the streets was such that he earned himself praise from President Raiko. His sense of duty also caused him to divulge information that would strain his relationship with Asami, ultimately ending it. Bending & Abilities Mako has demonstrated considerable skill in the art of firebending, implementing a modern style of fighting that he developed in his pro-bending days. Critics of the sport note his use of a distinct "cool under fire" technique, which primarily involves a series of defensive weaving and dodging patterns quickly followed by successive spurts of offense, rendering Mako capable of defeating an entire pro-bending team by himself. Outside of pro-bending, Mako demonstrated great skill in traditional firebending combat. He can maintain his fire streams for a period of time for feats such as propelling himself through the air. He can also perform more advanced techniques such as the breath of fire. The raw strength of his firebending is also considerable, able to offset a large and point-blank explosion unharmed. His control is also very fine, as he is able to form a sleek dagger for intimidation and the likes. Weapons None. Family * Unnamed Parents (Deceased) * Bolin (Younger Brother) Voice Actor David Faustino. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Team Avatar Category:Single Category:Ex-Boyfriends Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Humans Category:Benders